Shall we continue
by Amydiddle
Summary: Joker and Harley Quinn are up to there old tricks and now they are after Dick Grayson, who happens to be leading the one month old team in Jump City. Bruce calls the 13-year-old Boy Wonder back to be protected by none other than his team! How will Dick react to haveing to meet his team as the rich, shy boy from Gotham! I DONT OWN ANYBODY! YOUNG JUSTICE HINTS. Rated for Vionlence!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first Fan fic so no flames: and of course I do not own any of the characters you read about I may or may not own the way they act and I own everything they do…so enjoy! THE TITANS HAVE just formed like about 6 months ago and so they r still pretty young: ROBIN: 13/14 Starfire: 14 Cyborg: 16 Raven: 15 Beast Boy: 12/13**_

* * *

**Prologue: **_Somewhere in Gotham City_

"OOOOOOHHHHH Puddin',"came a sing-song voice from the back of the abandoned warehouse. "Not now Harley, can't you see I'm busy!" Harley Quinn puffed out her black, lipstick covered bottom lip, all she wanted was a little attention from her Puddin', but she could see he was in a lot of work stress plus there was Bats to worry about. _'What to do, what to do?'_ she thought. "AHH!" she squeaked, she had come up with the perfect plan to cure the boredom and the bat problem once and for all. Harley practically ran-skipped over to Joker's side and whispered her plan in to his ear, with each word his already huge smile got wider and wider. "Harley, you little minx!" he exclaimed and pulled her down into his lap. Harley giggled and snuggled into her man's shoulder, wanting to make sure this moment lasted for as long as possible. "Now we want them to be expecting us, it would be rude not to inform them about the party," Joker threw Harley off of him and started to plan, chuckling to himself. Harley pouted and started to walk away realizing her special time was over, but before she could walk to steps Joker called her back over. " Harley, you have the most important job," Harley's eyes lit up at the thought of going out into the night ,"you need to deliver the invitations to our little party, wouldn't want them to not know who it is being hosted by, do we?" Harley nodded enthusiastically grabbed the deck of Joker cards, he giant hammer, gave Joker a peck on the cheek, and ran off into the night towards Wayne Manor.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Robin sat in his room sulking. The 13 year-old Boy Wonder couldn't believe the risk Batman was about to take. How could he jeopardize everything he tried to keep secret? Robin stared at the letter in his hands, no matter how long he stared at it, it wouldn't change. Batman was going to call and give him a "mission" while the rest of the team goes and protects him as his counterpart, Richard "Dick" Grayson, in Gotham City just because Joker and Harley Quinn are out, making a mess with things that involve him, and they couldn't wait to start-up where they had left off. "Well," he sighed, "might as well tell the team before…

* * *

"DUDE!" Beast Boy could barely believe who had just appeared on the T.V. screen, and it wasn't Control Freak, it was THE BATMAN! Hearing Beast Boy's cry everyone, except Robin, rushed into the Living Room, and where astounded by what they saw, "I'll get Robin," Raven said plainly and walked down the hall towards Robin's room.

* * *

Robin heard Beast Boy's excited scream, he quietly cursed himself for not expecting this. He should have known Batman would call soon, better to just go along with it then having to explain himself to the team. Robin hopped off his bed and was about to open the door when it is slid open, Raven stood on the other side. "You have a phone call," she said blankly and turned to leave. Robin stood there stunned for a moment, he at least expected Starfire to come and get him asking about the mysterious caller and what he wanted Robin for, but Raven? "You coming or do I need to get Star so she can drag you out of the hall," Raven called over her shoulder breaking Robin from his thoughts. Robin just shook his head and headed for the Living Room.

* * *

**a/n: I know short right? Well I promise I have longer chapters and some are as short as this some longer, so pls r&r**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was silent for a minute, except Beast Boy who was super excited about helping THE BATMAN! Beast Boy wondered if he could help permanently, but was shaken by his day dream when Batman proceeded with the mission briefing, "I need Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy to get to Wayne Manor in Gotham City immanently. Bruce Wayne will be expecting you. You are going to Gotham to protect Richard Grayson from the Joker who seems to want to finish what he started a year ago," Batman said flatly. Now B.B. couldn't hold it in, he was going to stay rich people, help Batman, and… "Wait…what of Robin?" Starfire inquired, popping Beast Boy's dream bubble once again. "I will be on a top secret mission that can't be mentioned, all I can say is that I won't be in Gotham or Jump, but I will try and keep in touch," Robin said as he came in suitcase in tow. Now B.B. was confused, a mission with Batman but Robin isn't helping? Does this have anything to do with the Dynamic Duo split-up? Might as well try and lighten the mood, "So… I guess I'm in charge, right?" he tried but the glares that the team, Robin, and Batman were giving him said otherwise. Cyborg you're in charge of the team while I'm gone," and with that Robin left Titans Tower.

* * *

The Titans had up and left about 5 minutes ago. Robin snuck back in to Titans Tower and went to his room to change. He had already packed everything he needed and knew he had time because Bruce had given them the 12 hour driving route. Robin threw off his costume and pulled on his red polo shirt and black pants, slid on his old sneakers (that thankfully still fit) and took of his black and white domino mask. He sighed and went into the bathroom to wash the hair gel out. He looked up into the mirror his jet black hair was dripping wet and when I dried it would be an untamable mess not spikes. Robin wasn't there, but a sapphire-blue eyed Richard Grayson was.

* * *

"_Anymore bad jokes and I'm going to kill him," _Raven thought, they had only been on the road for half-an hour and already Beast Boy was cracking jokes. She'd have to deal with it, because according to the map they had 11 and a half hours to go, _whoopee._

* * *

Richard glanced at his watch again, his team was about an hour into the long drive and he was supposed to be heading there right now, but he was still waiting for Alfred outside Jump city. He checked his watch again, still 10am and still no sign of him, _Where are you Alfred?_ Dick was about to call him when Alfred pulled up beside him. Dick couldn't help but to smile as he climbed in the car. "A little late don't you think, Alfie? You still have the 3 hour long drive back to Gotham." He mocked, "Good to have you back, Master Richard." Alfred smiled at the young man in the back climbed in, then turned the car around and headed back to Gotham City.

* * *

**A/n: soooooooo…..yeah. after this point Richard's whole personality is going to change from Robin back to Dick so no flames after this point because of how Richard asks 'kay? Chapter's are slowly getting bigger, trust me they looked longer on notebook paper and it was college rule.**

**Thx sugar, and you know that I don't own them so what ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was about 1:45pm when Dick arrived at Wayne Manor. Dick didn't know what to expect since last time he was here he stormed out after telling Bruce he hated him. Alfred noticed Dick's sudden pause when they got to the front door, "It is not like he is still mad Master Dick, otherwise he wouldn't have you staying in this house," and with that said Dick slowly walked in.

Beast Boy stared out the window, he had run out of jokes at around 5:30pm and was super bored considering they were nowhere near Gotham but in Central City. The only exciting thing that had happened was seeing The Flash and Kid Flash run by the car, this trip was turning into one of those "forever" trips. 4 and a half hours to go…._UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH !_

Dick ran up the stairs heading for his old room not even waiting for Bruce to come out of his study. He decided to see how far away the team was, but as he opened the door he was pulled into a hug, Bruce knew him too well. "Richard," he knew he couldn't put it off any longer, "Look I's sorry, Bruce, really I am. I didn't mean what I said, I was angry and…" "It's okay." "I know…wait, what?" Dick was stunned, he looked up into Bruce's green eyes, "I know it was mostly my fault, but I was worried, Dick, and I am just glad to have you back under this roof safe and sound." Now he was super stunned, yet thankful he wasn't falling out the window or locked in his room as punishment, he couldn't help but hug Bruce again, "I love you, Dad." Bruce smiled, "I love you too, son."

a/n: yeah cheesy, but I needed to reestablish the broken father, son relationship between Bruce and dick so I did and no flames or I send joker to kill you next! Next chapter I PROMISE WILL BE LONGER!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Finally!" Cyborg exclaimed jumping out of the T-car, "for a minute there I thought we were going to be giving all over the state, and my baby couldn't handle that." Cyborg patted the car as the others got out, or in Beast Boys case, tumbled out hugging and kissing the drive-way of Wayne estate. "THANK YOU LORD! I thought I would be stuck in that death trap forever!" Beast boy continued to kiss the ground. It was about ten o'clock at night according to the clock in the car, "Oh, this house is glorious!" Starfire exclaimed as she stretched her legs, with that everyone looked up and observed the castle like building in front of them. "Whoa…" was all Beast Boy could say, and everyone just nodded in agreement.

Dick watched the T-car pull up from the front parlor window, he almost burst out laughing when he saw Beast Boy tumble to the ground and kiss it, _same thing Wally would do,_ he thought thinking of his speedster best friend from his childhood. He continued watching them, his eyes just barely peeking out from behind the curtain. There was enough lights illuminating the drive way to see everyone, Starfire struggling with the luggage, Beast Boy still on the ground, Cyborg rubbing the car, and Raven staring right…at…him. Dick's eyes went wide and he let fear over take him, like any normal kid would. He shut the curtains quickly. _I can't just go up and say hi how's going, I'm Richard but please call me Dick. By the way I'm really Robin. _"STUPID!" she quietly scolded himself for not preparing, these weren't his friends, but they were _HIS _friends. "I have to act like I normally do around strangers when I'm being targeted and there is no hot girl around…scared, yet calm." He scolded himself before hearing the doorbell ring through-out the house.

Beast Boy stood by Cyborg anxiously he couldn't wait to see inside this giant mansion. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he watched Raven as she was about to ring the doorbell, she paused and turned to look straight at him. "Beast Boy, if you mess this up in any way I will haunt you for the rest of you days." She practically growled and turned back as Beast Boy nodded his head furiously, Raven always did scare him when she was like that. The doorbell rang through the whole how he heard foots steps coming closer to the door and running in the room right next to it, with his highly sensitive, pointy ears. He gulped as the door was opened by an elderly, English gentleman, "Young Masters, you have arrived at last," he smiled a polite smile then notice Starfire holding all the luggage, "Miss, if you could kindly leave your bags on the front porch I will take them to you rooms." He politely added and ushered the Titans into the Hall. They stared in awe, "This house gets bigger, and bigger." Beast Boy whispered as he gazed at everything before returning his gaze to the elderly gentleman who was now beside a man that looked in his late 20's early 30's, with jet-black hair, and dark-green eyes. "Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne."

Dick peered around the corner to watch the team, _well Beast Boy and Starfire seem curious about the house,_ he thought as he watched them. Again he felt someone watching him, he looked at Raven but she looked like she was going to strangle Beast Boy rather than observe him, he spun his head around and saw Bruce watching him, wonder and amusement written all over his face. He gave his adopted father the raised eyebrow look that usually says, _WHAT!_ Bruce just chuckles and shakes his head and walks toward the team. Dick's Sapphire-Blue eyes follow him closely as he walks up to the team.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne," Raven is the first one to speak realizing, that with Robin gone, she is the only smart member on the team. "Please," the man chuckled, "call me Bruce." His eyes seemed to glance back toward the Parlor door way that was near him. Starfire looked in the direction his eyes went and saw a small figure dash into the room, her face showed her confusion. _What was that? _She wanted to ask, but didn't want to be rude. Bruce seemed to notice her confused look and answered her question with an odd answer, "If you are wondering what just darted into the other room miss that would be the little monkey that seemed to have decided to come out and see the visitors." He smirked and nodded to the butler. "I'll fetch him" was the reply as the butler walked into the other room.

Dick ran and hid as soon as he saw all 4 pair of his team's eyes on his spying area, when he heard Alfred coming he made his way up to the good hiding spot in the ceiling that he found about a week after the incident when he was 6. He tried to hide his giggles as he watched the old man search everywhere he could think Dick could have hid, since there was only one way in and one way out of that room. He watched Alfred huff and walk out of the room , then come back in with the entire team and Bruce. Dick wondered what was going on, shouldn't they be searching? He was in a trolling mood today, a mood he hadn't felt in a while and here they were sitting and talking calmly as if nothing happened, that no one was missing. Then Alfred came in with his famous cookies and understood perfectly.

Bruce watched the young boy constantly without tipping him off, he may have fooled Alfred, but he knew where he hid and what he was going to steal. "Where is the kid?" Cyborg asked a little nervously, if they were too late Bruce was a very good actor, "Yes and where is this monkey you were talking about?" Starfire asked intrigued that there was a monkey in the household. Bruce saw Dick's cheeks get red when she said monkey, Bruce had always called him a monkey because he would swing around like a monkey all the time. Alfred placed the plate of cookies on the coffee table,_ bait set._ He saw that Dick was eyeing the plate, "He may or may not come out, but while we wait why don't we introduce ourselves properly," Bruce suggested. Beast Boy shrugged and picked up a cookie, _bad move. _In a instant Beast Boys cookie left his hand. "HEY!" he cried and everyone looked at him confused till the saw the butler trying to desperately to hold on to a small boy with ebony hair and startling, Sapphire blue eyes. "Nice of you to join us Richard," Bruce said casually and leaned back in his chair. Dick had stopped struggling and was staring wide-eyed at the team.

**A/n: I want to thank Thaliag.2 for the help with the story and that I hope this chapter is lobg enough for you because it was almost midnight when I finished….and it isn't because I was watching every single joker episode in the batman 2004 version. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The whole room was washed over into an awkward silence, Dick stood there eyes darting around the room looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a moving car. Alfred was blocking the only exit, there was no escape except to go back into the good hiding places in the tall ceiling. Placing the cookie he stole from Beast Boy in his mouth he jumped, did 3 flips in the air, bounced of the chair Starfire was sitting on and launched into the hidden areas in the dark ceiling. Bruce just shook his head, "Well it seems like the monkey child wants to stay hidden," he smirked at the butler and turned to the astonished faces of the Team.

"What the…" Beast Boy began but Bruce just held up his hand, "let me explain something's you may need to know about Richard Grayson, as long as it is okay with you." That last part he aimed at the ceiling, once again the teams eyes looked up, but this time they saw to glowing, blue orbs staring back, "If you got to," a small, yet kind of familiar voice seemed to whisper back and in a blink of an eye the blue orbs had disappeared into the darkness of the ceiling.

Dick knew Alfred had left as soon as Dick went back into his hiding place, but he was curious to see "his" team's reaction to the story of his life. He notice Bruce was still looking at him, even in the shadows up here he couldn't stay hidden, "Well I need you to come down here first Richard." Dick sighed he knew Bruce wanted him down there but he was going to come down when he felt it was time. Bruce just shook his head, "Well…I guess we will just begin without him."

"It all stared some years ago when Dick was six, you see he isn't my son by blood," Bruce began and everyone was hanging on to every word, "Dick Grayson was in Haley's Circus, it was the finale of the circus's tour and also Richard's birthday." At that Dick's eyes seemed to droop remembering that dreadful birthday, the worst birthday of his life…

* * *

**Dick was excited, it was the big night, the night he finally got to perform with his parents. That was the best Birthday gift they could have ever given him. He was small, even for a six year-old but was also super excited to be in America, especially Gotham City where the legends of the best super hero, The Batman came from. He smiled at the crowd that had come early he just couldn't wait to show these people what he could do, ****_Timp de chestii, Richard_**_(Time to show your stuff)_, **and with that thought Dick walked to the middle of the crowd and to the amazement of everyone, he started to what it seemed like trip but did a hand spring and did a quadruple somersault and landed on his hands and walked away on his hands, listening to the excited, amazed, and foreign whispers.**

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Beast Boy yelled, "You mean to say he can't speak English, or at least not a lot!" Dick looked down realizing he had just been dreaming, he jumped down silently and grabbed 5 cookies on the tray, and climbed back up. He looked down waiting for Bruce to answer, but Bruce was watching him, "If you are just going to come down here and steal cookies you might as well stay down here." The Team looked at the tray and noticed that all the cookies were gone, they looked up. When no answer came Bruce just sighed, "At the time he could only speak his native tongue, which was Romanian. That's where his family is from," he looked at the Team expecting some more questions, when none came, he continued…

* * *

** Dick sprang back onto his feet and started to run for his trailer, he needed to get his parents it was almost time for the show. He ran as quick as his small feet would carry him, his blue eyes where shining with excitement, as he rounded the corner where the train was parked he heard yelling. He dashed behind the train and saw five men yelling at Mr. Haly and his father one that looked like the leader, held out his hand like he wanted something, Dick couldn't understand what they were saying, he had only just started to learn English. He watch as Mr. Haley pointed toward the exit and said something forcefully, the men just glared but slowly turned and left. He watched to make sure they had left before running up to his Tati, pretending he saw nothing. "Tati! Tati! Atunci când este spectacolul pornire? Nu mai pot astepta mult! Mămi este în aşteptare! **(Daddy! Daddy! When is the show starting? I can't wait much longer! Mommy is waiting!) **" he cried running into his father's strong arms, his father laughed and carried Dick towards there trailer, "Bine, ar fi bine sa schimbat incepe emisiunea în aproximativ zece minute. **(Well, then we better get changed the show is about to start in ten minutes.)**" **

** "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, to the greatest show ON EARTH!" Mr. Haly proclaimed and the crowd cheered. Dick bounced on the balls of his feet as the show began, he knew enough English to know that those were his favorite words, the words that started the show. The show went on pretty well, everyone seemed to be enjoying it . The only time people seemed uneasy was with the clowns which confused Dick, because the Clowns were always a crowd favorite. About 5 minutes into the Clowns act the Graysons climbed the ladder to the trapeze. "Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the AMAZING FLYING GRAYSONS! Mary and John!" Everyone cheered, "they sore through the air at 100 feet without a net!" His mom and dad took of flipping and twirling in the air, always sure the other was there to catch them then came his turn, "Now for the first time ever seen, the youngest Grayson, Dick." The spotlight shown on him, he smiled and waved to the crowd. Right before the he jumped he heard something snap. He looked up to see the wires holding the trapeze snap in two. He turned back to see his mother and father falling. His mother looked up realizing what was happening, he last words were he sons name.**

* * *

The whole room was quite except for a few sniffles that were coming from somewhere above them, they were the reason Bruce stopped, "Dick?" Bruce called up, "are you okay? I think we can wait till tomorrow to continue, it's almost midnight anyway." No answer, Bruce bit his bottom lip then turned to Alfred who had come in with a ladder, "You may need this Master Bruce." Bruce smiled a thank you and turned to the Titans, "I'll get him down, you all should head to bed it's pretty late." The Titans just nodded numbly and stood up to follow Alfred, "Good night, Mr. Wayne." Starfire said politely, "Please call me Bruce." They nodded and walked out of the room. Bruce sighed and climbed the ladder and found Dick right where he thought he'd be, his face had drying tear streaks, and he was fast asleep, Bruce grabbed the sleeping boy and held him with one arm. He carried him to bed; after he tucked him in he sat down on the bed and watched as his little bird slept rubbing his cheek. Dick unconsciously leaned into the touch. Bruch smiled, brushed Dick's bangs out of the way, kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room. "Goodnight, Micuta pasare **(little bird)**" he whispered before silently closing the door.

**A/n: So this chapter is explaining Dickie-birds past, because I think it is important for the team to know, and it was to help explain why Bruce has a monkey child… srry if chapter made you sad-yet happy to imagine a cute little, Romanian speaking acrobat. Go eat some pie, it will help. And srry for the fluff… next chap we should be finishing the Dick story and moving on to the fun parts. It won't be long now. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Dick woke with a start; he was back in his room. He quickly glanced at the clock, 4 in the morning. He layed back down and sighed, maybe that whole conversation had been a dream…but that doesn't explain how he got from the ceiling to his bed. He glanced at the clock again, it read 4:01 not a lot of time had changed and he knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon, so he silently slipped out of bed and crept toward the window with a massive Oak in front of it, he opened it up and slipped out. Climbing the Oak he got a nice, easy way to the roof. He plopped down, it was cold but the first day of spring would be here also bringing his birthday and the memory of the worst day in his life.

Bruce arrived back in the back cave after trying to find Joker and Harley in vain, but he knew they wouldn't be found till they attacked or wanted to be found. He took of his cowl and rubbed his hand on his face, he was failing badly and he isn't one that can accept frailer. Especially, with his son's life on the line. He changed out of the Bat-suit and went back upstairs to check on Richard before turning in. He opened the door quietly and peaked in, no one was in the bed and the window was wide open. Bruce panicked and looked down to the ground and noticed a slim shadow casting down from the roof, it looked like it was using the decretive railing as tight rope. When he saw that he relaxed and climbed up to get his son down.

Richard wasn't really paying attention, absent-mindedly walking on the rail on the roof. He was thinking about all the things he was going through, his team protecting him, being back with someone he thought of as a dad, Joker's insanity for doing this AGAIN, his parents, and why people couldn't be just whelmed (A/N: couldn't resist). "Don't you think it's a little early to be up here doing tricks?" Dick slipped and almost fell over the edge but a hand caught him, it was Bruce. Dick avoided his eyes he didn't want to tell him, no he didn't need his sympathy, he was his own person. "Richard, what's wrong?" Dick looked down, Bruce had used the magic word practically, he wanted to tell him everything, but couldn't, wouldn't. "Nothing," he knew his answer wasn't convincing because he could practically feel Bruce's eyes staring at him. He sighed in defeat, "FFFIIIIINNNNNEEEE, I am just confused one minute I am leader the next I am being protected from a psychopathic clown, just a normal day in the life of Richard Grayson." Dick huffed and sat on the edge of the roof his feet dangling off. _Why can't Bruce just leave me alone?_ He thought, so happy Bruce couldn't read minds.

Bruce sat down beside him, "Don't worry about that, I wish sometimes that you had a normal life and all you should be worrying about is what you want for your birthday in 2 days." Dick just shook his head, "I don't think normal is in my description," he smirked and looked up. The sun was rising, " You better get back to bed, Alfred is going to get you up soon, you need to get back in to the school normality." Dick looked up shocked, " Well you have been gone on that trip to Romania to visit old friends, but you do need to get back to school, people will probably think your dead," " Do I got to? It's Spring break," Dick pleaded, "yes because the break ends a week after you birthday." Dick sighed defeated, "fine." He climbed back down. Bruce shook his head, he really had to make sure he didn't get into any more trouble than he already was.

Dick climbed back into bed, surprisingly to him he fell asleep instantly because next thing he knows it's 9am, and Alfred isn't or hasn't woke him up, then he realized what had happened, _Thanks Bruce, now I have a reason to get back at you._ He smirked at the thought and went into his private bathroom, brushed his teeth, put on his green t-shirt and some black pants, slipped on his comfy shoes and slid down the banister of the stairs. _So, what if my team is here it's not like I'm dying…yet. _He shook the thought from his mind and peeked into the dining room, surprisingly no one was there, not even Alfred. _Strange,_ he walked into the kitchen and saw cookies on the cooling rack, he swiped a few and walked into the entertainment room and stopped short, everyone was watching the T.V. which was playing everyone with a sane mind's least favorite channel, Joker T.V. Dick hid behind the couch and realized Bruce was just showing them a recording of the last time he was on the show, not like he wanted to remember. Just seeing Joker's face terrified him. Dick slowly back out of the room, just one day he would like to relax in his own home. He walked back upstairs to his room, he walked in and stopped short, there, on his bed was another Joker card, and with it an old crowbar covered in dried blood.

**A/N: SoOOOO here is # 6 ENJOY! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Dick stared at the card and the crowbar for what seemed like ever, _how did he…_, he couldn't even finish the thought as he ran out of his room and stumbled down the stairs. He opened the door right at the part he hated the most, Joker shot him right in the chest, fortunately his missed his heart. He stumbled back and into the wall seeing that, _I didn't think it looked as bad as it felt. _Everyone turned when they heard the noise. Bruce practically ran over, "Richard…" Dick knew fear was easy to see on his, face, but he was Dick Grayson right now he was allowed to be scared, right? "I…it's a…another c…card," he finally got it out. The Titans immediately charged up the stairs leaving Bruce with Dick.

"I feel like a baby having to act like this," he huffed, his blue eyes going cold. "Dick you know why you have to, plus I know you are a little scared," Bruce was looking at him a little sternly, "Now I have a very important question for you." Bruce kneeled down to his son's height, "What is it you really want for your birthday?" "You know Bruce, for a minute there I actually thought you were going to say something important, your starting to act like Ollie," and with that Dick walked out of the room, but not before saying this, "a circus, I want the circus."

The Titans stared at the card, _how could something so simple strike so much fear into someone?_ Thought Raven, she had seen the boys fear, felt this fear. Beast Boy on the other hand was shocked by not only THE Joker card, but also from the bloody crowbar, "Dudes, how could anyone WANT to live here?" He picked up the Joker card, _OMG! OMG! OMG! I am holding in my hand THE JOKER'S signature item! I can't believe it, he's the craziest of the crazies! The badest of the bad! This is so cool, and scary! _Raven rolled her eyes as she felt Beast Boys excitement radiating off of him. _What a dork._

Cyborg scanned the crowbar, "Yep, defiantly Grayson's blood. DUDE WHY DID THAT GUY KEEP THE CROWBAR?! IF ALL THOSE STORIES I'VE HEARD ABOUT HIM ARE TRUE WE ARE DOOMED!" Cyborg stomped out of the room, _Doomed? If Robin were here would we be doomed? I wish he was here, but he wouldn't enjoy Gotham I guess, _Starfire sighed these thoughts were putting her down, she missed Robin dearly, but this boy they were protecting came first. "Why does he announce it? It doesn't make sense why would this Man of Jokes want us to know?" Beast Boy's face lit up at the question, "Well Star, you see, Joker likes the spotlight, everything has to be about him, unless something goes wrong then his girlfriend, or Batman are to blame. He wants us to know, he wants to challenge us, put us on guard, he wants…""You to stop being such a nerd?" Raven finished. Starfire looked more confused than ever. "Let's go somewhere else with the evidence."

Richard sat on a bar stool in the kitchen, he was missing being Robin, _Why can't I go be Robin? Tell Gotham I'm back? Bruce doesn't tell me what to do anymore! Yeah, I will go, but what if the team find out… _"Ugggggg" he hit his head on the counter, his team was the only flaw in the plan. He got off the stool and went looking for Alfred secret stash of candy; it always got troubles of his mind. When he heard his team come in, he stayed hidden behind the island; hey he could still act all ninja, right? They seemed confused about how Joker acted, then again they thought villains only showed their plans when they were doing them. He stayed as quiet as a mouse and listened to their conversation.

Bruce was stunned by Dick's answer, _he wants the circus life? Well, I can at least try right. _Bruce walked into his office and stared contacting places he knew he could get what he needed, "Hello? Hi, this is Bruce Wayne, I need to buy a trapeze, and a high wire for my son's birthday… how much? Is that all? Thanks." Bruce leaned back in his office chair; all he had to do was get through this party without any unwanted clowns showing up and everything would be a little better. At least he hoped.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAJOKERANDHARLEYQUINNHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Puddin'! Which dress should I ware to the rich kid's party? The cocktail or the evenin' gown?" Harley came out of her room in their new hide out, at the abandoned amusement park, in her nightgown she stepped in front of the T.V. blocking Joker's view. "I don't know just choose one, can't you see I'm trying to relax?" Harley looked at the two black and red dresses, "I'll go with evenin', it may be cold and it is easier to conceal weapons." Harley walked off, throwing the other dress to the ground. "Puddin', what gift we giving the brat? It is his birthday and we don't want to seem rude." Harley asked, peeping her head back into the room, "Harley, you worry about getting the kid to come to our party, I'll deal with the gift, "Joker laughed, turning his head to Harley. "Righter-Rooney" she nodded and skipped back into her room, ready for the party.

**A/N: yep, the party is coming up and Joker is back in here after FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHA R&R and all that. Love ya' puddin'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dick sat quietly behind the island, he didn't want them knowing he was there. He so wanted to just pop up ant give them all the information they needed, but that would be too Robin-like,_ But EVERY Gothamite knows how Joker acts so I can still answer questions!_ He quickly started looking through the pots and let one crash. He heard the teams stools get pushed back, they heard. Soon enough Beast Boy and Cyborg came around the island looking ready for a fight. Cyborg aimed at his face but lowered the sonic canon when he saw it was Richard. "False alarm guys, it's just the kid," he said and looked back at Richard, "Don't you have anything else to do kid?" "I'm not a kid, I'm going to be 14 soon actually tomorrow so I am practically an adult," Dick did a halfway bat-glare, the Titans were shocked, this was the most he has ever said to them besides whenever they over hear when he is telling Bruce stuff. "Then were you spying on us friend?" Richard looked at Starfire as she asked the question then looked down red with embarrassment, "I…I was looking for the secret candy Alfie always hides from me," he whispered only to look to them smiling, "So you need to know stuff on the Joker?"

The team looked at this boy who wasn't afraid to talk about the person who wanted to kill him, "Yeah, we don't really understand what is going on with him and the revealed plan." They sat down only to see the boy wasn't there. "FOUND IT!" a cry came from the highest cupboard, they opened it to see a little raven haired boy with a bag of candy, "How did you…?" Beast Boy started but Dick jumped out and everyone stared horror struck only to see him do a quadruple flip and land on his feel, "TA-DA! Now what do you want to know?" Dick trotted over and sat on a bar stool. "How about why he is so bad, or why he announces and shows his stuff on T.V.?" "Well, I personally think Joker is so bad because he is so ugly, but that is probably just me or ,as everyone else thinks, that is because he is the only one that can match Batman's abilities," Dick popped a candy into his mouth, "only he would win the psychopath king, he'd win a "Who the Craziest contest hands down, then his girlfriend Harley Quinn, weird how Joker can hold down a girl and Bruce can't keep one for more than a month." He looked at the Titans, "and for the second it is because Joker's vain and really the only other people he cares about are his victims, Harley, and killing Batman….candy?"

Bruce walked out of his office, _how the heck am I going to keep Dick safe and enjoy his birthday?_ Bruce so into thought that he almost didn't notice Dick with the bag of candy, but once he did he rushed into the kitchen, "DICK! You know can't have a lot of candy," Bruce snatched the candy away from Dick, ate a piece, and then put it into his pocket. Then he noticed the team, "Why is it bad for friend Dick to have candy?" Starfire was really confused; _I thought all earth children ate candy as a regular diet. _"Richard can get kind of, well, crazy when he eats a lot of candy, and Dick come help me with your Birthday party set-up there is something I want to show you," the Titans and Dick followed Bruce out onto the porch to see a very fast delivery truck pull-up. "Umm, Bruce did you ever think on how this whole place is getting set up?" Dick looked up at Bruce and he only smirked and pointed at all his party planner's cars, and more trucks pull up, "Happy birthday, now go do something so we can set up." Dick smiled and turned to the Titans, "want to the carnival?"

Beast Boy sat next to Dick inside the car, _He seems happy_. Dick looked around, "I haven't been allowed out of the house since… well ever if no one is with me," Beast Boy looked at the others, they sat in Dick's car like it was amazing, except Raven, they were in a limo for Pete's Sake! They drove toward the pier where they saw a huge roller coaster poke up, "Is that where we are going?" Beast Boy pointed it out just to be disappointed with Dick shaking his head, "Not unless you want a 50/50 chance of meeting Joker, that place is abandoned except when he is living there," The Titans stared and Alfred just had a ghost of a smile on his face, "So where is the real Carnival?" Starfire wanted to know; she had tried cotton candy and couldn't wait to get more," Right over there." Dick pointed and Starfire saw he was pointing to another huge roller coaster, that one is running so that's where it is. "Let's go!" Dick walked right past the people in line and right into the park to the Titans surprise, and no one stopped him.

Back at Wayne Manor Bruce was having a hell of a time with the party decorations. Everywhere you stepped people were putting stuff up and it didn't help that Barry, Clark, and Ollie had decided to stop by for a surprise visit only to see the place like this. "Hey Bruce…" Barry swallowed, "Where is Dick anyway?" Bruce just rolled his eyes, _Barry is such a pig. _"He left about 3 hours ago so I could get everything set up for tomorrow." To tell the truth, Bruce was getting a little worried he didn't want Dick to leave but he needed Dick out of the house so he could get the surprise set up. "Bruce where do you want this?" Clark came in helping the men carrying a piece of the trapeze. "In the Great Hall, Clark." "Kay!" Bruce turned to Ollie, "And why are you here Oliver?" Ollie looked like he wasn't expecting that question because he stood stock still than let it out, "I actually missed the brat," Barry burst out laughing, "I knew you like the kid!" Bruce just smirked, "Well if you aren't here to help then you have to leave." "See ya' Bruce!" Barry ran out Ollie followed behind, "See you tomorrow Bruce." He called. Bruce just shook his head and went to see how everything was going.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Hopefully we can get to Joker soon. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Titans watched Dick as he cut lines and bought a lot of sugary and fattening things. First of all they couldn't believe he cut lines; till they saw him slipping money into everybody he skipped's hand. He even got onto rides he was too short for but kids his age could usually go on. Beast Boy looked at this kid with pure jealousy and it got worse when a red head walked up to Dick and gave him a hug. "Babs!" "Dick, I didn't know you would be here mostly with all the Joker business," Barbra Gordon looked Dick up and down, "How long you been here?" "I don't know a couple of hours," Dick shrugged than walked towards the huge rollercoaster. "Dick, Bruce is probably worried, mostly because it is almost night fall, and you know how this city is at night," and with that Dick froze and gave in. Babs walked Dick back to his car and was surprised when the Titans followed, "Don't worry Babs they're me security," Dick rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, "Anyway, you coming you know how this city is at night fall," Dick mocked her as Barbra climbed in. "Hello Miss Gordon, am I taking you home or the manor?" "Manor please Alfred, I'll call my dad from there he always loves an excuse to talk the Bruce." And with that they drove off.

Everything had been done for the past hour, Clark left thirty minutes ago, where were they. Bruce paced in his study and kept glancing at the clock. "Dick, where are you?" "Try behind you," Bruce spun around to see the young boy standing next to Barbra, "Hey Bruce, mind if I call my dad?" "Of course not Barbra, Dick come with me." He lead Dick out and tied a blindfold around his eyes, "Where the heck are we going?!" "You'll see," Next thing you know the darkness that Dick saw was turned to the scene of a circus, and the trapeze at the center. Dick stared tears in his eyes, they were tears of joy. He ran up to the trapeze and climbed up, soon enough he was doing flips and flying in the air. Bruce chucked and began to leave, "Don't stay up too late Dick!" "I….wont!" Bruce left with the sound of Dick's laughter still in his ears.

The Titans stood in the Bat-cave unsure what to expect, they were meeting THE Batman in the flesh. He had called for this meeting after the second hello had arrived from Joker. Beast Boy walked through the little museum Batman seemed to have, he had everything from a giant penny to a dinosaur. It was amazing and he was totally nerding out. He knew every battle these items came from, it was amazing. "Titans, did you bring the evidence?" Batman suddenly appeared behind the rest of the team making them jump and Beast Boy stare in awe. "Yes, now, why did you call us here anyway Batman?" Bats just walked over to the giant computer and pulled up two files on it, both showing two clowns. "I heard you needed some information in Joker, so I decided to fill you in." The titans stared at the two clowns; one was male, had green hair, pasty white skin, a purple tux, and a huge yellow tooted grin that could make any on pee their pants. The other was a female wearing what seemed to be a harlequin jester costume; her face was white, but seemed to be done with make-up. Starfire looked at the pictures, the girl seemed to be with the Joker a lot, but who was she? "The Joker and former psychiatrist, Dr. Harleen Quinzell. They are who are after Grayson." "Um, who is this doctor and why she after friend Richard?" Starfire stared at the pictures, another picture popped up of Harley kissing Joker and all was cleared up, "eeewwwww," Beast Boy turned away_, why is it he can get a girl, but I can't?_ "How safe is Grayson right, now?" Raven asked looking at the psychopaths, "He isn't very safe, even if Joker wasn't after him; he is wanted by all rogues," after a long pause Batman dismissed them and they drove back to Wayne manor…which was a 3 hour drive.

Richard was having the time of his life; he was on the tight rope now and was walking on his hands. _Man how I missed this,_ Dick smiled and did a flip in the air and landed on the other side of the tight rope. He started walking again on the tight rope, not really paying attention at his footing, when he slipped, next thing Dick new he was falling, but thanks to Bruce's training he quickly grabbed on to the wire. He looked down at the drop, it was a long way down and his hand was starting to slip. "HELP! BRUCE!"

The Titans had just gotten in when they heard the shouts, and then Barbra scream. They rushed into to see Dick hanging on for dear life. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Bruce barging in and seeing his son, Dick's hand slipping, his scream, everyone seemed frozen… except for Starfire. She quickly ran and flew to catch the falling boy. The impact of his falling body made Star crash to the ground, her body circled around Dick to keep him safe from impact. The first one to snap out of it was Bruce who ran over to Starfire, who was still holding the shivering figure of Dick Grayson. She handed him to the billionaire, who gladly took him and walked off with Dick, who had started to sniffle.

Bruce looked down at the young boy in his hands, he had almost died, again, and it would have been his fault, again… but what was there to do? How was he going to protect his son if it just meant making him miserable? It finally his Bruce, no matter what he couldn't keep him safe and have a happy child, Dick was a daredevil, a person who liked to live on the edge. He looked at Dick who had fall asleep crying, tear tracks stained his face, "I'm sorry," and with that he layed Dick in his bed, as Bruce turned to leave he could have sworn he heard a small voice mumble, "Don't be."

**A/N: Fluffy ending, but we are getting to the good part so YAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dick woke-up earlier than a normal boy already, but he woke-up extra early today, since it was his birthday. He smiled as he looked at the clock which read 3:00am, Bruce would probably be in bed or in the Bat-cave. Warmth filled with dread as he felt the sorrow as the sadness of this day kicked in. He slowly lied back down and stared at the dark ceiling. Heaving out a heavy sigh he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Dick opened eyes to see he was back at Haly's circus, he was six again watching his parents on the trapeze when he heard the rope snap. He turned and watched his parents fall, "MĂMI! TĂTI! NU!" He slid down the pole and ran to his parents' broken bodies. He saw the lights go back up and saw Kid Flash and Speedy up there, about to jump, "NU! ROY! WALLY! ÎNCEARCĂ! VĂ RUGĂM SĂ VĂ FRAŢII MEI! NU POTI sa MORI! VĂ RUGĂM SĂ NU! **(NO! ROY! WALLY! PLEASE YOU'RE MY BROTHERS! YOU CAN'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T!) **He screamed as he watched he brothers fall and die right beside him, then came his team, the people he considered uncles and aunts, Alfred, and lastly came Bruce. Dick's eyes widened and he screamed louder than he ever had before, but Bruce didn't hear the jumbled up Romani that was being yelled at him. He jumped, but loudly from somewhere in the tent came the words "WAKE UP!"**

* * *

Dick woke-up with a start; he was covered in sweat and tangled in blankets. The Titans were around him and Bruce had a worried look on his face. Dick stared at all of them with wide eyes, _they…they can't be here. They're dead, I saw it._ "Dick?" Starfire looked at him with her worried face, "DUDE! What was that! You woke us all up with your screaming in gibberish and…" everyone glared at Beast Boy, which made him slink out of the room. Dick was visibly shaking, all he had to do was look at Bruce and he nodded with understanding and shooed the Titans out.

The Titans waited outside the door on "guard", whispering about why Dick was screaming. "Did you understand him, Rae?" "I only understand a little Romani, but the words I got made no sense," Raven looked at Cyborg who had just asked the question, "We should go make sure the area is secure, we don't want anyone getting in 3 hours before the party." The team nodded and split up outside.

Beast Boy was in the garden, looking everywhere when he came nose to shoe with a red sneaker he looked up and saw a boy with bright green eyes and fiery red hair smiling at him, "Hey, dude. Why're you staring at my shoe?" Beast Boy shot up and got into battle stance, "How did you get I here?" he asked the red-head, "Easy, I used me and Dick's secret exit as an entrance, we use it when we sneak out to meet girls," the read-head smirked and nodded his head to another bush from which another ginger came out, only his hair was lighter and he had blue eyes, "Now are we late or early to the party?"

Dick looked everywhere but at Bruce, it hurt too much already he didn't want Bruce to see the hurt. Bruce knew Dick though; he knew that he would avoid eye contact, "Dick…" Bruce began, but was cut off by loud stomping coming up the stairs and the door swinging open, DICKIE! I'M HOME! Oh, sorry Bruce, I…uh…will wait outside with Roy," Dick couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend as he meekly ran out of the room, "Well," Bruce got off the chair he was in and brushed his pants, "Can't keep your unexpected guests waiting," Bruce walked over to the door and yanked which made the two older blonds and two younger red-heads tumble over and into the room.

The Titans ran up the stairs when they heard the crash and almost stumbled over the guys that were tangled up on the floor in Dick's room, "You…hehe…guys…hehe…look….RIDICULOUS!" Dick rolled off his bed with laughter at the guys in the floor who looked like they were three and had been caught in the act of stealing cookies! "Good to know you find this situation enjoyable, Dick," the light haired ginger stood up and helped up a blond with a mustache, the other two were still on the ground looking around in a daze; then again they had been on the bottom of the pile and were smaller than the other two. Bruce sighed and turned to the Titans, "These are friends of mine and they never said anything about coming early," the other two stood up quick enough to make anybody, but them, dizzy, "Come on, Bruce. You know us we're never late," this made Bruce smirk and the other two to burst out laughing, "Anyway, who the supers?" Alfred appeared behind the Titans without a sound, "Maybe, Master Barry, you can all get acquainted over some breakfast in the dining room, I expected you to show up early so don't worry about the lack of food." Before he even finished the last word, both the man and the kid were off toward the dining room.

When they arrived the two had arrived first were practically drooling over the breakfast feast set before them "Is all this food really necessary?" Starfire asked looking at the two tall mountains of bacon she didn't notice both man and children look over at the two goggling at the sight of the food (A/N: NOT BB OR CY BUT THEY WERE DOING IT TOO) and shook their heads, "YES!" they said simultaneously and sat down. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! NOW LET'S EAT!" The green eyed red-head almost leapt onto the table when Bruce held up his hand, "You might want to introduce yourselves first," he eyed the four that were all reaching for the waffles; they pouted but sat back down. "As I said before these are family friends Oliver Queen and his adopted son Roy Harper," Bruce gestured to the blond with the goatee and mustache sitting next to the lighter haired ginger with blue eyes that scanned the Titans suspiciously, "Then we have Barry Allen and, his nephew, Wallace West," he looked at the two others who were longingly looking at the food and pouting; which only made Bruce roll his eyes. The Titans introduced themselves and explained why they were there which brought worried faces form the two teens and confusion to the blonds, actually one wasn't paying attention and was looking at the food with the red head.

Finally, Bruce let them eat, and to almost everyone's surprise, Barry and Wally weren't full at all by the time that all the food disappeared, "I am sorry Master Barry, Master Wallace, but if you want more you will have to get it yourself or go somewhere else because I have a party feat to make," Alfred informed the two pouting guys before walking out with dishes balancing on his hands. A knock come from the door and Barry opened it to see an ebony haired man and woman waiting at the door. The man was wearing glasses over his sky-blue eyes and the woman had long black hair that went past her waist in a pony-tail, Barry smiled and opened the door wide open and let them in, "May I take you coat sir? Barry said in a mocking way earning him a glare from Alfred as he walked back into the hall. "Master Bruce is in the parlor with Master Oliver. Master Richard is upstairs with Master Wally and Master Roy," the butler informed before leading the two-some towards the parlor, leaving Barry at the door.

Dick sat on his bed next to his "brothers" going against Roy on Mega Monkeys 5, and he was total pounding the older kid's but! He laughed when Roy lost for the third time and turned to the ever impatient and always hungry Wally, "NOW you can play," he smirked when he handed his friend he controller. "YES! FINALLY! You two hog this thing all the time!" Dick watched them play and shook his head, _I have one weird life. _They stayed in Dick's room goofing around till the party was about to begin and Alfred came in and informed the threesome to change into their party wear. They groaned but slipped on the uncomfortable tuxes. _As much as I hate this, _Dick thought; pulling on the jacket of the suit, _at least I am not suffering alone. _

**A/N: SSSOOOOOO, This is what I meant by getting better, we got out 2 fave blonds and gingers, the party is soon which means J will be hear soon! YAY! Now to watch Joker T.V. aka any episode of Batman with Joker. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The party was in full swing, no one noticed the uninvited guest come in. She watched the whole thing from the side lines, paying close attention to the boy swing above everyone's heads on the trapeze. Her blue eyes followed him closely, very closely. She made her way toward the stairs, trying to avoid attention. She kept her eyes on her target at all times, as she crept up. The last time anyone saw her for the whole party was as she walked toward Richard's room and shut the door behind her.

Richard was surprisingly having a fun time at his party; he actually forgot the impending danger for a minute while he soared above everyone's heads for their enjoyment. He was reluctant to come down when the cake came out, but Alfred's cake was hard to say no too. His friends and his team seemed to be having fun, though Roy kept looking around suspiciously reminding him he wasn't safe. He hadn't had this much fun in a while. He laughed as Wally stuffed cake into his mouth; too bad the fun couldn't last as midnight slowly brang the goodbyes.

Wally and Roy invited themselves over for the night, and they soon passed out on the couch surrounded by snacks. The Titan's went to bed as soon as they did a quick sweep around the perimeter. Dick trudged upstairs exhausted, knowing his friends would wake up and head to their rooms they had the manor. He closed his door and went into his bathroom to change into his sweats. He didn't notice the tall figure watching him from the balcony.

Harley waited all night, she was about to give up and just leave when she saw the door open and the kid come in. _Finally, he took forever! Thought I would have to go back to Mr. J empty handed, oh, wouldn't he be mad. _She watched as he climbed into bed, nothing seemed suspicious to him, what a mistake. She quietly crept back in and walked over to the bed, he slept peacefully without a care in the world. A small smile crept on her face as she watched him. She was interrupted when he stirred, making her come back to earth and hurry up. She pulled out the wire and tied his hands behind his back and his feet together. She gaged in case he woke up and pulled him from the bed. He woke up feeling the movement and cried out in horror seeing Harley right in front of him.

Harley winced when he screamed; even if it was muffled she didn't want to attract attention. There Harley stood in her Red and Black evening gown with thigh high black and red boots, her hair loose, and make up gone revealing her face. She didn't want it to come to this, but it was her only choice. Time to get noticed, which had been Joker's expectations all along. She threw Dick over her shoulder and kicked the balcony doors open. Jumping off the balcony with the struggling boy and ran into the night, not looking back to see the distressed people she left behind.

_This can't be happening! Not again! _Dick quit struggling against the wire holding his hands behind his back; they had started to bleed only causing Dick to panic more. He was thrown into the back of a trunk and felt the car lurch which meant they were moving. _I can't believe I got kidnapped, AGAIN! _He tried to hide his panic but it felt terrible being so vulnerable again. He felt better being in command of what was happening, and he had this dread feeling that he most likely would never see Bruce, or the Titans, or "brothers" again. _Please, someone. Help._

Bruce stared in disbelief as the car his son was in streaked away, leaving a guilty looking team, a worried father, a frantic speedster, an angry archer, and a butler behind. He just stood and watched, waiting for this all to be a dream and for him to wake-up and hear laughter coming from the living room that was Wally and Dick's as the drew a mustache on a sleeping Roy. Unfortunately, that was not the case, and all he could do was sit and wait for Joker to decide he wanted the challenge. He hated feeling like this, so helpless. He liked being in charge of the situation, what if he never saw Dick again. He couldn't live with that, _please, let there be a chance for me to save my son._

The Titans stared, how had they failed? The party was over; he never showed up, how could we have failed? Starfire was on the verge of tears, she had heard the strangled cry first, she had seen how that blond had treated him, he was already bleeding, and his blood left a small trail. Raven had felt the calm air turn to fear, she done nothing to help. Cyborg looked ready to kill, how could they have let that guy slip right past them? How could they have failed? Beast Boy was in shock mode, not knowing how he should react. Only one thought made him different from the others, _we haven't lost yet. We can still find him. We can't give up so soon._

The car had been driving what seemed like an eternity to Dick, he was blind thanks the darkness, gagged, restrained, and in the back of a moving vehicle which he had no idea where it was heading. Fear had been thrown out the window as soon as boredom kicked in. He had been kidnapped so many times the traveling didn't seem as scary as it first had. It was who he would see when the trunk opened that scared him. All of the sudden the car lurched send Dick rolling into the door, _ow. Gosh Harley, learn to drive. _The trunk flew open revealing Harley's make-up free face. "Come on, Richie. Time to see Uncle J, he has a present for you," she picked up the struggling boy and walked into the building.

**A/N: hahahahahaha! I am so mean. I didn't but J in here because…well…I felt that would be rushing things. We need to have good torture chapters and isn't it better to have a whole Chapter of J and Dickie than just a hello? Goodbye? No!? Well, if you feel that way just tell me in the review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hello Gotham! It's time for your favorite T.V. show Joker's Funhouse with your goo old' Uncle J, Aunt Harley and Lil' Richard Grayson." The Joker laughed and the camera panned in on a gagged, bound, bruised Richard sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. "Now don't worry, he will be having a lot of fun at the birthday party we are throwing him." Bruce and Roy glared at the T.V. as if just by that Richard would be out of harm's way. "I am sorry for failing," Starfire had come in unnoticed, "but we will do everything we can to get him back." Wally jumped up from his spot on the couch, "Then I'm helping, he's my best friend and I am not going to let him die to that loser." Star marveled at how these people seemed to have the courage she had only seen in Robin. Roy pushed Wally back down, "You can help by staying here and not messing up, like always." Bruce had been watching the T.V. screen with a blank face as hard as stone observing the surroundings of the building Joker was in. _Where are you Richard?_

"Anyway, time to set the rules for a meddlesome bat and co." Joker sneered, "I have set 30 bombs around the city that will go off in about an hour or so and Gotham will be bye-bye, but for every bomb you disable Richie here gets a special party favor all leading up to his birthday present. Oh I'm so excited I even put on my best suit for the occasion. If any Bat or Bird tries to rescue the brat Harley here has a bullet with his name on it." Harley cocked her gun and placed it near the glaring boys head. "Oh, isn't he happy, and I almost forgot, silly me, be careful to pay attention to the timer." Joker's laugh echoed through Wayne manor before the screen cut to a picture of a Joker card and a timer that had started counting down. All the Titans had left, including Star, so Bruce, Wally, and Roy had been left alone with Alfred at the house. Turning to Bruce, Wally looked ready to bolt, "NOW can we help? Because needs to tell them about the bombs." Bruce nodded and they set off into action.

What the Titans did expect about this city was they were in for a load of trouble once they found Joker, what they didn't expect was a yellow and red blur to shoot past them before blocking their path. "Yo! Who do you think you are? If you haven't heard, we need to find Dick Grayson before he is killed so move!" Cyborg leaned out of the driver side window shouting at the figure half hidden by the shadows, Beast Boy on the other hand stared google eyed at the stranger. "Cy, that's not just a random guy, that's Kid Flash." The figure came out of the shadows revealing a red head, in a suit that was bright yellow and red. "Yeah I am, and I need to tell you to stop looking for him and get to the bombs, Bats is already on the case of the rich kid and he needs you to find the bombs and disarm them." Raven and Starfire came down from the sky, "There are now bombs?" a voice behind her answered the question, "Yes, they are to distract Batman so Joker can have more 'fun' but he didn't count on there being so many of us." Star turned to the voice and up on one of the buildings was Speedy, "Friend Speedy, it is good to see you again." Speedy jumped down and landed beside them, "If we are looking for the bombs then what will you be doing?" Raven asked in her monotone voice. "Working," and with that comment KF was gone. Speedy turned back to the team, "We are supposed to be helping you, but no one can control him he is too unpredictable, now where do we start?"

"Now where should this party start?" Harley jumped up and down with her hand in the air like a school girl who knew the answer, "Harley?" She smile happily at her idea, "Let's do some party games, I LOVE party games." Richard struggled with his bonds once more, _well I don't you psychopathic female. _"So do I, Poo, so do I, but which one should we play?" Harley placed her hand on her chin and thought, or, pretended to. "Oh, I got it!" she snapped her fingers and smiled with glee, "we could play Houdini or piñata. Which sounds fun to you birthday boy?" She looked down at Richard who just glared back, "Not sayin' huh? Mistah J your turn to choose." Joker laughed and grabbed Richard by the hair, "Well I think we should start out with tradition and hang the piñata." He laughed as Harley dragged the boy off screen before turning to the camera, "We'll be back in 5, so watch this very important message until we are all set." Joker laughed as he followed Harley into the other room that was in the process of hanging Richard up. "You see Richie, the only reason I'm doing this is because we don't have that long together; your birthday present is counting down." Richard's head and he looked into the cold eyes of Joker. "Let's have some fun till this place goes boom, but Harley I need you to be the eyes in the sky." Harley pouted, "Can't I stay for this game?" Joker laughed and handed her the bat, "Batter up!" Harley smiled wide and took the swing. Dick closed his eyes as the bat swung for his face.

Wally didn't care what Bruce said, he wasn't going to look for those bombs; he wanted to find his friend. Sighing and knowing he will probably only get himself into more trouble he continued to run down the streets of Gotham. He was so deep in thought he almost ran into a green cheetah…_WAIT? GREEN? _He turned his head immediately and stared as it turned into Beast Boy, "Uh, sorry didn't see you kid," Beast Boy stared for a minute before cocking his head to the side like an innocent puppy, "What are you doing out here? You passed three bombs, I've noticed Dude." _Busted, nice going West. _"I…You see I…uh…gottogobye." And with that Wally dashed away from the Harbor and Beast Boy. "Got to be more subtle in your searching, can't have everyone know there is a Flash here."

"Mr., J seems like we have more than a Bat in our Belfry," Harley's voice came through the speaker in the tracking room, "What do you mean, Poo?" Turning to the screen that showed Harley's helicopter he looked in the direction of the camera and there was a yellow blur running through the streets below. "What's Flash Jr. doing here?" He pounded his fist onto the control panel, "Puddin' that's not all seems like the Mini Archer and his friends from Jump are here, too. Do we let them play or let Bat's loose?" Harley couldn't see it but Joker was actually putting thought into this. "Let them play Harls, it just means we have to fast forward a bit on the birthday present, but I guess we have time for two more games." Joker laughed and turned to look at the bloody unconscious boy lying in the middle of the room. "Times almost up, he-he, He-He, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**A/N: Well, here you go. Srry it took so long, I had HW, it's almost the end of the school year, and all my files got deleted so I had to rewrite. You tell me what "Party Game" Joker should do next. It's all up to you; my favorite shall make its way in here. I give you 4 weeks to review with an idea…mostly because I have another chapter I have to rewrite, UGH! I HATE computers sometimes. Anyway enjoy.**


End file.
